


It Will Always Be Yours

by lionheartedghost



Series: It Will Always Be Yours [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I fully pretend Jaime doesn’t leave, It will always be yours, Jaime stays in Winterfell afterwards and everything is fine, Shoutout to Lord Gendry, Widow’s Wail, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: “What happened to the handle?” She rose from the bed and took the sword in her hands before he could reply, turning the metal over in the firelight. The woven gold of the hilt was littered with scratches, black lines with the appearance of claw marks gouged deep into the surface. She ran her fingers over the bezel that had held the ruby, now nothing more than a painfully empty groove.“It’s a little worse for wear,” Jaime admitted with a crooked smile. “The dead had no respect for high-quality smithing.”Widow’s Wail takes some damage. Brienne gets it fixed for Jaime.Prompt fill for abbyli.





	It Will Always Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/gifts).



> Filling another sansastarkii prompt, who asked for someone to write Widow’s Wail getting damaged and Brienne having Gendry reforge it to make it reminiscent of Tarth. Thanks for prompting the best things!  
>   
> Just a little bit of fluff.  
>   
> Set a couple of nights after Jaime and Brienne sleep together for the first time.

She didn’t notice it until days after the battle. How could she have? He had no need to draw his sword within the grounds of Winterfell, and she wasn’t his squire, so she had no reason to see the blade up close. But then he had appeared at her door one night, flustered and babbling about the heat in her chambers and how much he hated the _fucking North_ , and somehow they had both found their way into her bed.  
  
He found his way back there the next night too.  
  
And the next.  
  
It wasn’t until the fourth night, when she watched him carefully remove the scabbard from his belt and set it down on the little table by the fire, that her brow crinkled into a frown.  
  
“What happened to the handle?” She rose from the bed and took the sword in her hands before he could reply, turning the metal over in the firelight. The woven gold of the hilt was littered with scratches, black lines with the appearance of claw marks gouged deep into the surface. She ran her fingers over the bezel that had held the ruby, now nothing more than a painfully empty groove.  
  
“It’s a little worse for wear,” Jaime admitted with a crooked smile. “The dead had no respect for high-quality smithing.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” She set Widow’s Wail carefully back on the table.  
  
“The Starks might begrudge me a blade from their armoury if I ask nicely.” His smile flickered almost imperceptibly as his eyes lingered on his sword. “No matter.”  
  
He didn’t speak of it again, and she didn’t press him. She chose not to voice the thoughts in her mind, but that did nothing to silence them.  
  
She lay awake long after he had fallen asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest, listening to the steadiness of his breathing, and thinking. Just thinking.  
  
She rose and dressed early the next morning, leaving her chambers before he had begun to stir.  
  
The courtyard was nearly deserted as she crossed it; a lone stableboy tended the horses, a squire with arms full of firewood paused to bow his head to her, and, tucked away in the corner of Winterfell’s armoury, she found the face she sought.  
  
“Lord Baratheon.” The face that lifted to greet her was hesitant, as if it wasn’t quite sure it was the one being addressed.  
  
“Just Gendry is fine, milady,” he said with an embarrassed smile. His eyes grew wide. “I mean, Ser. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s difficult to keep track of so many title changes.” She resisted the urge to laugh at the panic on his face. “I take no offence to being called Brienne.”  
  
Gendry visibly relaxed. He grinned awkwardly. “I suppose the battle made new people of us both.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here about,” she said. “The battle. Perhaps it’s impertinent of me to ask a favour of you now that you’re a lord, but I coudn’t help but notice you still always seem to be…” she gestured to the space around them, “ _here_.”  
  
“Old habits,” Gendry said. “I’m useful here. I’m not much use swanning around pretending I know anything about castles and nobility and war.” He scoffed. “I can’t even _read_.”  
  
“You can learn,” she said. ‘I understand Ser Davos only learnt recently. But I was hoping to make use of your skills as a smith.”  
  
“Something wrong with your sword?” His eyes flitted to Oathkeeper at her hip. “It’s Valyrian steel, isn’t it?”  
  
“It is, and I _am_ here about a Valyrian steel sword, but not my own.”  
  
Gendry furrowed his brow.  
  
“The hilt of Ser Jaime’s sword was damaged in the battle,” she said carefully. “I wondered if you might be able to mend it.”  
  
“Easily,” Gendry nodded. “I can replace the metal. I’m not sure I’ll be able to find any Lannister gold lying around, though.”  
  
“No,” she agreed, “but I had another idea that I was hoping you might be able to accommodate. I can bring you the sword and the materials tonight, if that would be acceptable?”  
  
“I look forward to it,” he grinned again.  
  


*

She had waited for Jaime to fall asleep again that night before taking Widow’s Wail to Gendry. Gendry had listened, eager-eyed, as she had presented him with the materials and explained what she wanted, and he had bowed, grinned, relished the challenge of returning the sword to her, completed, before the sun rose.

“Won’t you want to sleep?” She asked.

He shook his head. “I’m still not used to beds this comfortable. I’d take this any day.”

She had considered returning to her chambers, slipping out to find Gendry again before Jaime woke, but as she watched Gendry begin to melt the metal she found a chair and sat diligently by the forge. Gendry watched her from the corner of his eye at first, as if waiting for her to comment on his practice, but she hadn’t said a word. The night descended into silence around them.

The sun had begun to crest the horizon as she returned to her chambers, Widow’s Wail held carefully in-hand. Winterfell still slept. She reached her door without passing a single figure, her footsteps the only sound to echo through the halls. She pushed open the door and stepped silently inside.

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed, lacing up his boots. He looked across at her and smiled.

“I was coming to find you.” He stood. “You weren’t here when I woke up.”

“No,” she nodded. “There was something I had to do.”

“Is that my sword?” He smiled at her in bemusement. She glanced down at it in her hand, felt the weight of the freshly-plated silver, and nodded. She held it out to him, hilt first.

He paused.

“I asked Gendry to mend it,” she began as he took it carefully from her. “There isn’t much Lannister gold to be had in the North so we had to improvise but-”

“That’s a sapphire.” He met her eyes. “For Tarth?”

“Tarth’s heir uses a Lannister sword,” she said. “It only seemed fair to repay the favour.”

Jaime stroked his thumb against the twisted silver, the black detailing, the crescent moons etched into the metal. “You didn’t have to...” he shook his head. “I don’t...” he offered it to her suddenly. “I can’t. I don’t deserve... you should-”

“It’s yours,” she said gently. “It will always be yours.”

He opened his mouth to protest but the words didn’t come. “Brienne...”

“Jaime.”

Jaime swallowed. He slipped the sword into the empty scabbard on his belt, his hand lingering over the hilt. His eyes, green and glimmering, searched her face.

He kissed her.

“And I will always be yours.” He lifted his hand to her cheek. “Always.”

She kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
